This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. INVITED LECTURES: October 10, 2008 "Hyperpolarized gas MRI: New Tools for Airway Biology?" Duke University Airway Biology Seminar, Durham NC December 7 2008 "Hyperpolarized 129Xe MRI: What does it offer?" Functional Lung Imaging Workshop, Radiological Society of North America, Chicago IL March 7, 2009 "Hyperpolarized Gas MRI from Mouse to Human" Washington University Small Animal Imaging Symposium, St. Louis MO March 9, 2009 "Recent Developments in Hyperpolarized 129Xe MRI" Department of Physics Seminar, Washington University, St. Louis, MO March 13, 2009 "Hyperpolarized Gas MRI from Mouse to Human" Frontiers in Biomolecular Imaging Symposium, Duke University, Durham NC March 19, 2009 "An Introduction to Hyperpolarized Gas MRI" Medical Physics Seminar, Duke University, Durham, NC April 21, 2009 "Hyperpolarized Gas MRI of the Lung" Sunrise Clinical Education Course, ISMRM 17th Annual Meeting, Honolulu, HI April 22, 2009 "An Update on the GE Healthcare Phase I Clinical Trial for Hyperpolarized 129Xe MRI" Hyperpolarized Media Study Group ISMRM 17th Annual Meeting, Honolulu, HI CO-AUTHOR: Thomas A, Voltz J, Fubara B, Driehuys B, Zeldin D. Hyperpolarized 3He MR imaging of ventilation after bacterial lipopolysaccharide exposure in mice: A model for image-guided sampling of ventilation defects. 2008 May;San Diego, CA. p 763. Branca RT, Chem YM, Cleveland ZI, Mouraviev V, Leuschner C, Kumar C, Driehuys B, Warren WS. Breast and prostate tumor detection using LHRH receptor targeted contrast agent in iMQC and Hyperpolarized 3He experiments. ISMRM Workshop on Frontiers of MR: From Tumor Cell to Cancer Patient. Nice, France;2008. Branca RT, Thomas A, Galiana G, Jenista E, Leuschner C, Kumar C, Driehuys B, Warren WS. Tumor and metastatic cancer cell detection using targeted contrast agent in iMQC and hyperpolarized 3He experiments. World Molecular Imaging Congress. Nice, France;2008. Branca RT, Cleveland ZI, Kumar C, Leuschner C, Warren WS, Driehuys B. Novel Approach for Molecular MR Lung Imaging. Experimental NMR Conference. Asilomar, CA;2009. Kaushik SS, Mistry N, Thomas A, Driehuys B. Image Registration for Quantitative Analysis of 3He MRI of the Mouse Lung. Proceedings 17th Scientific Meeting, ISMRM 2009.